Being So Close
by pansy1980
Summary: Chakotay and Seven return to Earth and Begin their lives in Ohio And Now the Conclusion!
1. Chapter 1

Being So Close

Chakotay and Seven return to Earth and begin their lives together. In Ohio.

2 weeks had passed since Voyager returned to the Alpha quadrant. The majority of the crew got to see their immediate family. None of the crew were allowed to travel off world. And if questioned by the press they were to give no comments. Most of the crew were under Starfleet protection from the press. The Maqui however were still being questioned.

Seven had followed Chakotay to his cousin's house in the outskirts of Ohio. Seven had only seen a little of the planet since she arrived, and so far she still saw the planet as irrelevant.

She and Chakotay had gotten in an argument as they left Starfleet headquarters and headed toward the shuttle station. She remembered what had triggered her sudden mood change. Wind.

Wind was an awful thing she had discovered. It whipped across the bay, threw her hair out of place and was very loud. She had never experienced such an icy blast in her whole life and she hated it.

Chakotay sheltered her from it placing his jacket over her face. When they finally reached the shuttle Seven's hair was a mess and so was her newly applied make-up. She stared out the window from her seat, crossing her hands in front of her and pouting as if she were 12.

Chakotay took her hand, and gently caressed it. "Don't worry Seven; everything is going to be just fine."

Seven sighed loudly. She looked at her fresh manicure, and noticed a scratch on one of her newly painted nails. She stared at the imperfection for over an hour before finally looked back at Chakotay.

As they were landing, Seven noticed how flat Ohio was. There were no mountains, no valleys. But as she got off the shuttle, she recognized something from an hour ago. Wind.

"Chakotay is it always so windy in Ohio?" Chakotay smiled at her and exposed his dimples. "We are not in Ohio yet Seven. This is Chicago, also known as the windy city."

Seven grunted as they boarded another shuttle. "You mean to tell me people on Earth actually live in a city that is always windy."

"Yes Seven, some people actually enjoy the weather here."

"Those humans must be malfunctioning, or not care about their hair."

Chakotay laughed making Seven angry. For the remainder of the trip she gave him the silent treatment.

When they reached Ohio, Chakotay got directions to his cousin's home.

Seven was more determined to find a day spa so that she could re-beautify herself. Chakotay was worried about her and didn't want her to go off alone. She turned around and told him that being worried was illogical.

He shook his head and gave her directions to his cousin's home. She smiled and told him that she would catch up with him later.

Chakotay wandered down one of the main streets. He spotted a small restaurant on the corner and decided to go in. He took a seat at the bar and casually looked at one of the menus. He was startled by a familiar voice behind him. He turned and saw Kathryn Janeway with a man he didn't know.

He wanted to say hello. But they had not spoken since Voyager landed. He made his exit silently without causing suspicion. Or at least that's what he thought.

Chakotay had only walked to the end of the street when he heard her call his name. He figured that he would keep on walking and pretend that he hand not heard her. After all he was with Seven now. They were on intimate terms. His mind tried to grasp the fact that he was in a relationship with someone that he hadn't trusted in the beginning.

His thoughts were interrupted by a pat on his shoulder. She was out of breath when she smiled at him. "Chakotay I thought that was you, I called out to you but I guess you didn't hear me."

"No, I heard you I am just in a rush." The minute he had said that, he had regretted it.

She stiffened slightly by his reaction. "Well I am sorry to bother you." He gave her a smug look and under his breath he murmured, "No your not."

She turned at that instant. "What is that supposed to mean Chakotay?"

He stood tall in front of her now. "It means Captain that I am surprised you even noticed me after that display you made with that man inside the restaurant.."

"Your kidding right, that man is my sister's boyfriend. We are planning a surprise party for her in a few weeks!"

"Look Kathryn I'm meeting my girlfriend and I'm running late it was nice to see you but maybe we should keep our distance from one another. He began to walk away from her, but instead she walked in front of him and gave him the captains stare.

"You know Chakotay their was a time that I thought we might end up together. That we would be a couple. But I see now that the man I fell in love with years ago, the kind, and compassionate, thoughtful one is really just an ass! And I consider myself fortunate for never sleeping with him!"

Chakotay grabbed her arm before she could turn away. He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear. "If I had had made love to you Kathryn you would have begged for me to continue and the only ass their would have been, would have been you for waiting so long to be with me!"

At that moment, Kathryn began to shiver.

TBC


	2. A Sisters Confessions and More

Being So Close

Pt2 A Sisters Confessions and More

When Chakotay arrived at his cousins home Seven was already there waiting for him. She had obviously gone shopping because she had several shopping bags next to her. She smiled at Chakotay when she saw him. She leaned into him and buried her face into his chest. "I have been waiting forever Chakotay what took you so long?"

Chakotay peeled Seven from his chest and grinned at her. "I ran into a friend of mine and I just lost track of time."

Seven gave him a puzzled look. "Why didn't you invite them to come with you? I am anxious to try out some new conversation techniques with some new people."

Chakotay sighed. This was the aspect of this relationship that he didn't enjoy. Explaining everything to Seven was time consuming and usually frustrating. Even thou she was an adult she was also very immature when it came to intimate relationships.

"This isn't my home Seven. It is not considered acceptable behavior to invite guests over to another's house when you are the houseguest."

Seven clearly didn't understand. "But this house belongs to your cousin and that makes them family and doesn't family always come first."

"Yes Seven family comes first but that doesn't give you an open invitation to be ungrateful to your hosts." Do you understand what I am trying to say to you?"

"I believe I still need practice in some of these social areas, they are still rather unfamiliar to me."

"It's alright Seven to be honest with you the friend that I ran into is only an acquaintance and I really don't know them anymore. I think I would be just as uncomfortable as you would have been."

Seven looked at Chakotay again. "So why did you not just tell them that you didn't wish to speak with them?"

"Because that would have been rude Seven."

"Oh." Seven sighed again. "I think rudeness is irrelevant." Chakotay shook his head as they walked up the stairs and rang the bell.

That night back in Indiana Kathryn received a call from her sister. They were having a lengthy conversation when Kathryn blurted out that she had run into Chakotay.

Phoebe's eyes got bigger than her mouth. "Really and what did he have to say?"

"Well to be honest with you Pheobe he was pretty rude and I was pretty fed up with it so I basically called him an ass."

"You did what!" Kathryn grinned at her sister.

"Good grief Kathryn what did he say?"

"Well that's the amusing part. He basically told me that if we had ever slept together I would have been the ass for waiting for so long to be with him!"

Pheobe began to laugh uncontrollably. She tried to catch her breath but she nearly fell out of her chair.

"Geez sis what in the world is so funny." Pheobe finally caught her breath and smiled. "Kathryn its just that I have seen him and well I have to tell you, If that man would have ever said that to me his ass would have been on the ground and we would have gone at it right there!"

"Pheobe!"

"Hey you asked. The truth is if he would have ever looked at me with those sultry eyes and used that sexy voice we would already have 8 kids and 1 more on the way!"

"Pheobe you don't even like kids, you were never the mother type!" "That's very true Kathryn but sometimes things happen with a handsome man like that!"

"Pheobe a relationship has to be more than just sex!"

"Get a grip Kathryn I know that, but with a man as sexy as that sex is bound to happen."

This time it was Kathryn's turn to laugh. "Pheobe you are incurable!"

Pheobe bowed in front of the screen. "Thank you I do my best."

"But on a serious not Kathryn why in the world did you never go out with some a handsome guy?"

"Pheobe you know the answer to that, I was engaged to Mark."

"Mark was a swine. As soon as your ship was lost it took him about a week to replace you! When they finally made contact with your ship again, Mark broke up his marriage and pretended that he was still in love with you and that he had made a mistake for not waiting for you."

"You never told me that before Phoebe. Well I didn't think that it was relevant until now."

"Please don't use the word relevant or irreverent it gives me a headache Pheobe!"

"Ok I didn't think that it was pertinent at the time. Besides we really didn't have good communication yet with voyager." "Honestly the way that you talked about that man Kathryn we all thought that you would be married to him by the time you got back to the alpha quadrant."

"Ohh Pheobe I really wanted it to be that way. But sometimes things are so close but so far away. After he started to date someone else I really didn't have the heart to tell him how I felt. I mean after all I was the one who made him wait in the relationship."

"So why don't you tell him now Kathryn?" "It's apparent that the man is still crazy about you!"

"How do you figure that Pheobe?"

"Are you deaf and blind Kathryn? The man basically gave you an open invitation today!"

"Why don't you go shopping and buy yourself a new dress Kathryn and ask him out to dinner?"

"Because he has a girlfriend Pheobe, and she is more than half my age!"

"When has anything ever stopped you from getting what you want Kathryn?'

Kathryn gave her sister the death glare. "When did you get so smart Pheobe?"

Pheobe smirked back at her. "The day I started reading your diary."

"Pheobe you are dead!"

TBC


	3. That Other Women

Being so Close

Pt3 That other women

It had been 2 weeks, but finally the Maqui had been pardoned. And with the exception of tomorrows meeting Chakotay would finally be free from debriefings. He was exhausted and ready to take a long break from Starfleet. We was also ready to go see what was left of his home world. Seven on the other hand was not as enthused as he was.

Chakotay had to admit that things had been rocky when they first started dating. He was intrigued that such a gorgeous women was interested in him. But after weeks of explaining everything to her, he was just drained. Everything he tried to explain to her was greeted with an irrelevant or a why.

This afternoon he had received a transmission from Ohio University asking him if he had considered their teaching offer. Seven had overheard the conversation and began stomping around the room. When he finally got her to calm down she walked up the stairs to their room and slammed the door behind her.

An hour later she came down the stairs with a suitcase and told him that she was running away. Chakotay had to put on a smile. As smart as she was she really was clueless half the time. He couldn't help it so he said what was on his mind.

"Seven typically when children run away they don't tell anyone."

"I am not a child, I am a grown woman!"

"Then why don't you start acting like one!'

Seven tossed her jacket over her shoulders and stuck her tongue out at him. As far as I am considered our relationship is terminated." And then she slammed the door behind her.

Chakotay didn't know why but he began to giggle. He had never giggled in his life, but for some reason he couldn't get himself to stop. His cousin came home from work and Chakotay still found himself giggling. When his cousin asked what was wrong with him Chakotay gave him the straightest face that he could muster up and said. "She was totally wrong for me."

His cousin smiled. "You mean Seven?"

"Yes."

"Thank the spirits that you finally figured that one out." "No offense Chakotay but you need a women with far more structure than her. Their were times that I thought you were dating a high school student."

Their conversation was cut short by a knock on the door. "You never know Chakotay maybe that's Misses right at the door right now!" Chakotay laughed under his breath as his cousin went to the door.

"Hello, my name is Pheobe, I was looking for Chakotay, does he live here?"

"Yes, he does would you like to come in?"

"Thank you."

"Could I get you anything while I go and gather my cousin?"

"No thank you."

Chakotay was in the study when his cousin came in. "Chakotay there is a gorgeous brunette here that wants to talk to you." "She is in the living room waiting for you, she is perfect for you."

"And you obviously know that by talking to her for 5 minutes right cousin?"

"Hey she is defiantly a step ahead of that other woman; at least she can have a conversation!"

"Tell her I will be right there, and don't flirt with my future girlfriend alright cousin?"

"I can't promise you anything Chakotay!"

Pheobe was seated on the couch when Chakotay walked in. Chakotay instantly knew what his cousin was talking about. She was a really pretty woman."

Pheobe looked up at Chakotay's face and smiled. In her mind she said that her sister was an idiot. Or at least that's what she thought she had done.

Chakotay dimpled grin appeared knowing that she hadn't realized she had just said the phrase aloud. "Do I know your sister?" TBC


	4. This Close

Being So Close

Pt4

This Close

Pheobe looked at the man before her. "Yes Chakotay you know my sister her name is Kathryn."

Chakotay's smile dimmed. "As in Kathryn Janeway?"

"Yes as in Kathryn Janeway, do you know that many Kathryn's that it is that difficult to remember her?"

Chakotay's smile returned. "Maybe it's just that I am in the presence of such a beautiful women that I temporally forgot about her." He tired to keep a straight face but he failed miserly and instead started laughing.

Pheobe shook her head. "For a second Chakotay you really had me going."

Chakotay attempted to catch his breath. When he finally got his laughter under control he asked Pheobe to sit. "So why exactly are you here Pheobe?"

Now it was Phoebe's turn to squirm. He was sitting so close to her on the couch that she could feel the heat from his body. He was wearing a tad of cologne and the smell penetrated her nostrils. She was deep in thought about how her sister could have possibly sat this lose to such a handsome man for seven years, when she realized that he had asked her a question.

"I'm sorry Chakotay what did you ask me?"

Chakotay couldn't help it. It had been such a long time since he had a normal conversation with a women. He had to egg her on. "I asked if you were married."

Pheobe pointed at him. "You did not; you asked me why I came!"

"If you already knew then why did you ask?"

Without thinking Pheobe uttered a phrase that made her blush on impact. "Because I was staring at your lips and I got distracted thinking about what they must feel like."

At that moment Chakotay's smile grew larger as he gently touched her hand. "Really you not just saying that?"

"Stop staring at me Chakotay."

He was near tears now and he knew if he laughed any more that he would have to send for the doctor. Pheobe finally regained her composure and smiled. "I came her to tell you that my sister is stubborn and that she is completely in love with you."

Chakotay's smile faded. "Kathryn is not in love with me. She and I are just two people who know one another. We are acquaintances nothing more."

"My sister is in love with you Chakotay. But you have to find a way to shut her up for a second before she completely denies it. Otherwise she will talk you to death.

There was another ring at the door. Chakotay's cousin yelled from the other room. "I'll get it." His cousin appeared at the doorway. "There is another woman here to see you Chakotay?"

Chakotay was about to ask who it was when he saw Kathryn. The moment Kathryn saw her younger sister she bolted. Chakotay ran after her. He grabbed her just as she was out the door.

"Chakotay let go of me."

Chakotay had her arm fully grasped, and he grabbed the other one.

"Do you love me Kathryn?"

"I don't know what my sister told you Chakotay sometimes she thinks she understands things but she,"

"You talk to much Kathryn." And with that he took a chance, and gave her a long leering kiss. She responded to him letting him take control of the kiss. When they finally parted Kathryn was quiet.

"Well this is a change Kathryn for once you have nothing to say?" Kathryn smiled just before she placed her lips back on his.

Back inside Pheobe stood next to Chakotay's cousin. "Do you have a back door I don't want to disturb them."

"Yes its right this way through the kitchen."

Pheobe walked out the back door and into the alley. She was not aware while she was walking away that Chakotay's cousin was watching her.

As he walked in he whispered to himself. "Being so close to such a beautiful women is a dangerous thing. Especially when she doesn't know how lovely she truly is."

TBC


	5. So Close

Being so Close

Pt5 So Close

Later that night, Chakotay's cousin was getting settled on the couch with a good book. As he was just about to put his feet up the front door swung open. He immediately ran to the door. Standing in front of him was a dripping wet Seven.

Seven pushed the screen door open and placed a bag inside the doorway. Her hair and clothes were soaked to the skin and she was dripping water all over the hand woven rugs.

"Seven you're dripping water all over the rugs."

"Water on your rugs is irrelevant. Now where is Chakotay?"

"I don't know I haven't seen him all day."

"I will wait here until he returns. I need some food bring me some."

"Excuse me Seven I am not your servant and you are in my house. You know exactly where the kitchen is you can go fix your own food."

Seven stomped her foot. "You will give me food now because I am your guest and that is proper host behavior!"

Chakotay's cousin rolled his eyes and folded his arms in front of him. "That may be true but you see Chakotay's my cousin, the last of the family I have left. You however have been a pain in my ass since you got here. You are a completely clueless about everything including how annoying you are."

"When my boyfriend comes back he is going to make you sorry for saying that!"

He sighed. "You really are clueless." He left Seven alone in the foyer dripping wet.

Around midnight the front door opened revealing a highly intoxicated Kathryn and Chakotay. Neither had ever been heavy drinkers, but after today they were seriously considering never drinking again.

Chakotay stumbled into the foyer tripping on the rug on his way down. Kathryn came crashing down on top of him, laughing all the way down.

Chakotay smiled at her. "Maybe we should stay in the position until morning. I am too tired to get up and besides this feels great you on top of me."

Kathryn slowly lifted herself up and gave him a smirk. "Is that all you ever think about?"

"I didn't hear you complaining earlier Kathryn." He slowly got up from the floor and pinned her against the wall. "As a matter of fact I remember you begging me not to stop."

He was just about to kiss her when the light on the stairs came on.

Chakotay and Kathryn both looked up to find Seven standing at the top of the stairs. She hurried down the stairs and embraced Chakotay. "I missed you so much, I am sorry that I walked out on you. You mean everything to me and I acted badly." She turned to Seven and thanked her for bringing him home. "I will be waiting for you Chakotay upstairs, thank you again captain for bringing him home."

Kathryn stood against the wall stunned. "You are still with Seven?" " I trusted you Chakotay and you are still with her!"

"Kathryn I,"

"No don't even think that you can charm you way out of this one. You and me we are done. Don't call, don't write, and don't even think about thinking about me!" She turned and walked out the door. Chakotay wanted to go after her and after a second he did. He chased her up the street in the pouring rain, turned her around and kissed her.

Kathryn smacked him across his face and continued down the sidewalk alone.


	6. Idiot

Being So Close

Pt6-Idiot

Chakotay turned slowly and began to walk back to the house. The rain drops had just begun to fall and he watched them slowly seep into the sidewalk. He didn't look up but if he had he would have noticed Seven watching him from the upstairs bedroom.

As he walked into the house, his cousin noticed his despondent look. He had seen that look before it was the same look that he had after he had found out about his father's death. He knew that the two had been on rocky terms and the death of Chakotay's father had only made him more miserable.

Chakotay went to the kitchen and fetched himself some tea. His cousin sat the table and glared at him. They were quiet for awhile until his cousin finally broke the silence.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Chakotay took a sip from his tea. "Lets just say that Seven found a way to make Kathryn hate me. I waited 7 years for that women, for seven years I wanted nothing more than to hold her close and kiss her. And finally when I do get what I want I can't have it."

"Seven came back earlier today and she basically tried to boss me around. I put my foot down and then she high tailed it to her room."

Chakotay chuckled. "Sounds a lot like Seven." "I never imagined that she would get so clingy."

"What do you expect Chakotay? I mean your dating someone who is smart but is totally ignorant when it comes to relationships. And that's not surprising you remember your first relationship don't you?"

Chakotay took another drink of his tea and shook his head. "I sure do. But I was a different man then than I am now."

"I hardly doubt that."

"What do you mean by that? That was almost 40 years ago, and I am certainly not a teenager anymore my graying hair should tell you that!"

"Maybe not, but you still are an idiot."

Chakotay choked on his tea. "Why in the hell would you say that?"

"I figured it would be obvious to someone of your advanced years, but let me spell it out for you. You love Kathryn you always have and you always will. So why don't you tell Seven you don't love her let her go and go after Kathryn?"

Chakotay shook his head. "Kathryn and I were always close. And I really wanted to have a future with her. But sometimes things don't work out that way. And besides I think you are an idiot too."

"This I have to hear, why in the hell would you say that to me?"

Chakotay got himself another cup of tea. "Because I have seen the way you look at a certain someone and you don't even talk to her. I may be an idiot but at least I am not a coward."

"Who are you talking about Chakotay?"

Chakotay sat stirred his tea a few times and looked back at his cousin. "I am talking about Pheobe."

"Oh, well that's another story in itself. She is way way way out of my league. I would never have a chance with someone so drop dead gorgeous besides I am sure she has a boyfriend or a husband."

"Actually she is not married and she know longer has a boyfriend."

"Don't fuck with me Chakotay."

Chakotay grinned. "What's the matter cousin afraid of a little challenge?"

"Chakotay you know very well that if I had the opportunity to see Pheobe I would. But I don't even know where she lives."

"I do, and I happen to know that she is having a birthday party tomorrow. Maybe you should go and surprise her."

"Maybe I will as long as you come with me Chakotay. That way maybe you can smooth things over with Kathryn."

"Don't press your luck cousin. I will tell you where she lives but I am not going with you."

Just then Seven who was upstairs called down to Chakotay in a high pitched voice. "Chakotay I am ready and waiting for you."

Chakotay shrugged. "On second thought I will come with you tomorrow. I just need to get something out of storage before we go."

"Chakotay it is not polite to keep a lady waiting. You should always be prompt when she calls."

Chakotay headed up the stairs he opened the door and found Seven lying on the bed.

"Seven you and I need to talk."

TBC


	7. Involved Situations

Involved Situations

Seven had been dumped. Chakotay had told her that it would be foolish to continue such and obvious mistake for both of them. She sobbed and tugged at his shirt trying to get him to respond to her.

As he was walking out of the room she had grabbed a vase off the bureaus and threw it at him. Fortunately for Chakotay he had already stepped out of the way of the impeding vase. It shattered as it hit the closed door.

Seven was still screaming in her room, at the top of her lungs as Chakotay made his way downstairs. His cousin handed him some earplugs and grinned at him. "You know Chakotay this reminds me of the time we got that puppy, you remember the one that used to howl all through the night!"

Chakotay only nodded as he stuck the earplugs in his ears.

That night the two of them decided to stay at a nearby hotel. Seven had been screaming for hours and they both decided it was time to get away. They had a nice dinner, and when Chakotay had come back from the restroom he noticed several numbers listed on a napkin next to him.

"What are these he asked?"

His cousin smiled at him. "I only let the smart pretty ones leave their numbers for you."

Chakotay grinned at his cousin and he could have sworn her heard some of the ladies in the restaurant sigh.

They came back to the hotel laughing like a pair of crazy teenagers. Chakotay turned on the news while his cousin decided to take a shower.

_If you are just tuning in ladies and gentlemen we are at the home on Clover Lane. As you can see the house is fully engulfed in flames. _

Chakotay yelled to his cousin. He came in and stared at the television in horror. When they finally came back to reality they grabbed their jackets and headed toward the house. They were overwhelmed by police and firefighters. Chakotay explained to one of the officers who they were. The officer escorted them to a secure location.

They both waited for several minutes until a police captain made his entrance.

"You are the owners of the house I presume?"

Chakotay sat quietly as he cousin answered yes.

"Who is this gentlemen with you?"This is my cousin sir."

"Fine. We have the assailant in custody. Apparently she has pleaded no contest to staring the fire."

Chakotay swallowed hard.

His cousin swallowed harder.

"Do you two have a place to stay?"

Chakotay managed to say yes.

They both were leaving when they saw a police car door open. Chakotay didn't think it was possible, but then he saw Seven, handcuffed, and being stuffed into the back of the car.

He turned to his cousin. His cousin had seen it too.


	8. Knowing What I know Today

Being So Close

Knowing What I know Today

A few days later.

Chakotay was still angry. He hadn't been this angry since he had learned the truth about Seska. His anger seemed to boil inside of him. Why was it that whenever he pursued a women it always ended up badly for him?

His cousin on the other hand, was completely different. He didn't blame Chakotay for Seven's unforgivable behavior. He instead took the news and began to start over. He was worried for Chakotay. He knew that he blamed himself for the fire and for the actions of Seven. He decided it was time for them to start over again.

"Chakotay, isn't Phoebe's party today?"

"I think so, why do you ask?"

"I think the two most eligible bachelors on Earth should make an appearance."

Chakotay turned to his cousin. He gave him a small grin. "You have to be joking. There is no way that I am going to the Janeway house today."

"Afraid that Kathryn might be there? I never pictured you a coward cousin."

"When it comes to Kathryn Janeway ALL men are cowards!"

His cousin laughed at his response. "Damn I sure hope her sister is nothing like her then, otherwise I'm going to be in trouble."

This time it was Chakotay's turn to laugh. "If you're interested in a Janeway women you are already beyond trouble."

Both man laughed. Chakotay sat next to his cousin. "So Chakotay shall we go shopping and get us some new threads?"

Chakotay laughed. "Threads, I don't want to sew my own clothes!"

"Nah it's a word that Tom Paris taught me, its slang for clothes."

"Oh brother just what we need, you and Paris hanging around together!"

Later that afternoon, the two of them stood outside of the Janeway's home. The house was cream white with black shutters. Flowers expanded the whole front yard. Just as they were about to knock the door opened.

An older woman stood in the doorway. "Hello are you here for the party?"

"Yes maim, my name is Chakotay and this is my cousin Greg."

The women's eyes grew wide. "You're Chakotay, good heavens; well you should be a nice surprise. Greg please make yourself at home while I chat with Chakotay a bit."

Greg went inside. "Let me introduce myself Chakotay. My name is Gretchen Janeway, I'm Kathryn's mother but please just call me mom."

"Chakotay I know you and Kathryn are quite fond of one another, and she loves you dearly. Regardless of what she says she wants to be with you. But it's going to take her some time."

"I understand maim, but I am fully committed to her."

"That's all I needed to hear, but please don't call me maim call me mom. That way we can tweak my daughters off a bit. And please tell your cousin to do the same." Both of them laughed as they reentered the house.

Chakotay saw his cousin and walked over and whispered something in his ear. His cousin turned a slight red and shook his head.

Gretchen shouted. "Attention everyone, my sister's car has been spotted coming up the drive. Everyone please hide and be quiet." Greg and Chakotay slide down behind the bar.

The door opened. Kathryn entered first then Pheobe followed her sister in.

Everyone jumped up and yelled surprise. Pheobe jumped at the surprise. Everyone was laughing and coming over to congratulate Pheobe.

Kathryn felt as if someone was watching her. She looked up and saw Chakotay. Chakotay knew that he was going to have to be fast. He corned her just as she was making her way out the back door.

"Kathryn we need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Well that's good, then maybe for once we won't fight about something."

They both headed toward the backyard. "Look Chakotay I don't know who invited you but needless to say it wasn't me."

"Actually it was you a few days ago."

"Well in that case your invitation has been rescinded!"

Chakotay couldn't help but smile at her. "Ok, if you say so Kathryn." He walked back up the stairs and back to the party. Sensing that it was way to easy to get rid of him she followed him back inside.

He stood chatting with Greg. Kathryn came up behind him "I thought that I uninvited you Chakotay." He smiled at her. "You did but mom re-invited me."

"But your mom is dead Chakotay."

"Not my mom your mom."

As the party began to wind down, most of the guests began to leave. Greg was on the sofa with Pheobe, and Chakotay sat in the large armchair looking at some old photographs.

Kathryn hoped that soon Chakotay would leave.

"Greg and Chakotay what would you like to have for dinner?"

Kathryn hurried into the kitchen. "Mom they aren't going to stay for dinner Chakotay really needs to go home."

Gretchen swatted her daughter. "Kathryn, they are going to be staying here for a little while."

"What! WHY!"

Greg came through the hallway at that very moment. "Because Seven decided to go and torch my house because she saw you and Chakotay together!"

TBC


	9. Saying your Sorry

Being So Close

Saying your Sorry 

Kathryn went over to where Chakotay was sitting. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry my behavior has been awful. Can you forgive me?"

He smiled at her, "of course Kathryn, but what brought on this change?"

"Your cousin told me what happened. I am so sorry Chakotay I never meant to hurt you or Seven."

His face showed concern. "I never meant to hurt you either Kathryn. I told Seven it was over on several occasions and she just would not listen to me. I felt like a teenager again, trying to break up with my girlfriend."

Kathryn shrugged. "I remember the first time that I got dumped by a guy, it was a very traumatic experience. Pheobe came into the room and laughed lightly. She took a sip of her tea and looked at her sister. "I'd say it was more than traumatic it was tragic."

Kathryn gave her sister the look. "Don't even start Pheobe; I have more than enough stories to embarrass you with!"

"You may some Kathryn, but let's not forget the whole water balloon incident or my personal favorite the closet incident."

Kathryn blushed and Chakotay had to laugh. "Kathryn I do believe that you are blushing, I don't think I have seen you blush in the time that I have known you."

Pheobe sat on the couch with Greg. "That's only because she doesn't want to re-live the closet incident."

"Pheobe, I'm warning you don't go there."

Chakotay smiled. "Pheobe as former commander of the starship Voyager I am asking that you inform me of the closet incident."

Kathryn shot him a look. "Pheobe as your sister and as someone who knows where you sleep at night I am ordering you to stay quiet. As for you commander, I don't want to have to re-act the night you tried to make fire on that alien planet."

The threat made Chakotay stay quiet. Pheobe on the other hand was another story.

Gretchen came into the room for a second and said goodnight to the group. She was tired after a long night and decided it was time for bed.

Pheobe glared at her mom. "Mom you remember the time that Kathryn got stuck in the closet with that boy don't you?"

Gretchen let out a laugh. "Oh my yes. Kathryn's father found them. I think that boy got transferred to another school because he couldn't stand being in the same city or state as Kathryn's father."

At this point Kathryn was beet red. Chakotay was thoroughly amused at this point but remained quiet.

Greg cleared his throat. "Do tell Pheobe."

"Well it all started when Kathryn was about 14. She had begged dad to have an adult party in the basement. She was so excited. She invited a crush of hers to the party. Somewhere in the middle of the party she came upstairs to get some more drinks and chips."

She thought she was alone and she was practicing her kissing technique on the mirror on the door. Her crush came up just as she was puckering up. He snuck up behind the door pushed it out the way and Kathryn ended up kissing the guy. Just then, dad rounded the corner and caught the two. He was so scared he ran out of the house and never came back."

Chakotay nearly fell out of the chair laughing.

Kathryn who was now completely a red plush color waved her finger at her sister. "All right Pheobe this is war. You know Greg Pheobe is not the angel that she pretends to be. In fact, I remember the night she had her boyfriend snuck out for the night. As I recall Pheobe you came home a little under the weather." Greg eyed Pheobe for a moment. Even thou he did not really know her like Chakotay knew Kathryn he was completely smitten by her. Ever since the first moment he had saw her, he had wanted her. Moreover, by what Chakotay had told him about the first time he had laid eyes on Kathryn it was exactly the same feeling.

Pheobe shifted a little on the couch. "How was I supposed to know that party we went to was serving mixed alcoholic drinks or that my boyfriend couldn't hold his liquor and that he would end up sick in MY bed!."

Kathryn was laughing as hard as Chakotay now. Greg had a thought at that very moment a very devious thought.

"So Pheobe you think you can hold your liquor?"

"Yes Greg as a matter of fact I know I can."

Chakotay gave his cousin a don't go there glare. It was ignored. "I think I could out drink you Pheobe."

This time Kathryn chimed in. "Greg you really don't know what you're getting yourself into. I don't know how my sister does it but she can out drink anyone I have ever known."

"Would you like to out a wager on it Kathryn that I could out drink your sister?"

"What do I get if I win," asked Kathryn

"Anything that you like."

"And when I win I would like to go out on a date with your sister."

"Sounds good said Kathryn but you won't win."

Pheobe was already in the kitchen grabbing the glasses. Kathryn went to help her sister. In the other room, Greg whispered to his cousin. "When are you planning to ask Kathryn?" Chakotay smiled. "Before I go to bed tonight."

Pheobe and Kathryn returned to the living room glasses and bottles in hand.

Pheobe held up her glass. "Let the games begin." TBC


	10. Starting off with an ending

Being so Close pt10

Starting off with an Ending

When Pheobe entered the room Greg had to admit defeat. She stood standing in front of him with two shot glasses and a fifth of Vodka. He laughed causing her to smile.

"I give up. I honestly didn't think that you would actually go for it Pheobe."

Kathryn shook her finger at him. "So you concede?" "Pheobe we must be loosing our touch remember the days when we actually had to fight with a guy to get him to notice us?"

Chakotay had to laugh at her statement. "Contrary to popular belief Kathryn some men can still surprise you."

"I honestly don't think anything can surprise me at my age Chakotay. Especially you, after all we have known each other for years."

Pheobe walked back to the kitchen laughing on her way there. "Kathryn if I didn't know better I would say he is going to ask you to marry him."

That statement made Kathryn laugh. "Pheobe don't be silly of course he is not going to ask me that." She turned to Chakotay who was now kneeling next to her. "Actually Kathryn I was going to ask you to marry me."

He took a ring out of his pocket and placed it in the palm of her hand. "I made it from some wood on New Earth, the same wood I made the bathtub out of. I have kept it for years, hoping that someday I would have the strength and the heart to ask you to be my wife."

Kathryn stood with tears in her eyes. She tried to answer him but her mouth was dry. The only moisture that she had at this moment was flowing out of her eyes.

"What do you say Kathryn will you be my wife?"

Pheobe yelled from the kitchen. "Don't keep him waiting this time Kathryn!

Kathryn yelled back at her sister. "I won't"! She gently kissed Chakotay and whispered yes in his ear.

****************************************************

1 week till the wedding.

Phoebe had spent the whole day out in the garden, playing in the mud and weeds. She loved to garden but today nothing seemed to go right. She had tried digging up potatoes only to break her shovel in half and land in a huge puddle next to where she was digging.

Kathryn on the other hand, stayed completely out of the garden letting her sister do all the dirty work. As much as she had enjoyed gardening on New Earth the prospect of doing it now didn't appeal to her. She was just settling into a good book when Greg found her on the couch.

"Hi Kathryn, do you happen to know where your sister is?"

Kathryn sipped at her coffee. "She is in the potato field digging some up for dinner."

"Thanks, I talked to Chakotay he should be home in about an hour. I will go check on Phoebe's progress."

Greg went out the back porch and headed toward the North field. The weather had been quite warm today and he only had on a small jacket. When he saw Pheobe in the distance he noticed how dirty she was. He snuck up behind her and tackled her to the ground.

Pheobe screamed as she was rolled into the mud. Greg sat on top of her laughing. He pinned her hands up over her head as she squirmed trying to get loose.

Something happened to Greg in that moment. He was completely smitten with her. He leaned down and kissed her muddy lips causing Pheobe to shudder.

He didn't know why but something in him just made him ask.

"Pheobe will you marry me?"

Pheobe was quiet and still, she like Greg was totally stunned. The wind began to pick up and the leaves started gusting about. The clouds became dark and the sky turned a greenish gray.

Pheobe took a look at the sky and got up quickly. "We need to get to the house now Greg. I think we are in for a tornado."

Just then the warning siren went off. Pheobe froze. Greg froze. In the distance a tornado had struck the ground as we headed straight for them, and the house.

TBC


	11. Even Further Away

Being So Close

Pt11

Even Further Away

Kathryn was in the house when it suddenly got dark. She was about to turn on the light when she heard the warning signal.

She jumped off the couch and ran to the front door. At that moment the house began to shake under her feet. She fell to the ground and crawled to the basement. Everything was crashing around her. The sides of the house began to creak; she had just made it to the basement floor when she heard a large crash. Then everything went dark.

Outside Pheobe and Greg were on the North Hill when they saw the tornado hit the house. Pheobe screamed as Greg grabbed her in his arms. Pheobe sobbed as she watched her childhood home vanish in the wind. And then the storm changed direction and headed for them.

Chakotay was at the transport station in San Francisco when he saw a breaking news report. He stopped when he heard the announcer mention Bloomington Indiana. Just then a cancellation noticed flashed across the screen indicating that all transports had been suspended in and out of Bloomington.

As the tornado turned toward Pheobe and Greg they both bolted up the hill to a small ground bunker. The tornado was bearing down on them. Greg opened the hatch and turned to Pheobe. But Pheobe was gone and Greg was alone.

He called out to her one last time and then shut the door behind him. He went down the stairs to small cold corner. Outside the wind was howling, and he felt the building shake as the tornado went right over him. He closed his eyes, as the tears fell, on the already wet floor.

Greg didn't know how long it had been but everything seemed quiet now. He went up the stairs and peered out. The sun had come out again and their was a chill in the air. He looked around and saw the destruction of everything around him. The house was gone, Pheobe was gone.

He made his way toward what was left of the Janeway house when something caught his eye lying on the ground in front of him. We walked over and then had to close his eyes.

TBC- I hope you are enjoying this story- thus far.

For all of you who were wondering my audition went great! Thanks for Reading!


	12. 2 Deaths

Being So Close

Pt12

2 Deaths

Greg looked down and noticed that it was Kathryn's dog. He lifted some of the boards that had fallen on top of him and for a moment the dog cried softly. But when he placed his hand on top of his golden fur, he realized that the dog had died.

Greg got up and began calling out for Kathryn who had been in the house at the time of the tornado. He sifted through piles of debris calling out to her. But their was no answer.

He noticed the stairs leading to the basement and wondered if she had made it their before the storm had blew apart the house.

He noticed a leg under one of the fallen boxes and rushed over to it. He removed the box and revealed Kathryn's body.

"Kathryn, can you hear me, it's Greg."

Kathryn murmered something and than slowly came conscious that Greg was holding her.

"Greg am I glad to see you." Kathryn slowly survived her surroundings and then looked back at Greg. "Where is my sister?"

After about 2 hours Chakotay finally got permission to transport to Bloomington. Star Fleet had jumped through some hoops to get him there but soon he was going to be on the next transport out of the city. He hoped that Kathryn was all right, that everyone was all right.

As he reached the final connection point one of agents stopped him.

"Excuse me sir I need to see your travel documents."

"Of course." He handed her the paperwork as she looked over it. She handed it back to him and slowly tears began to shower her face.

Chakotay noticed that the women was crying. "Maim are you allright?"

She looked back at him. "You haven't heard have you?"

"I guess I haven't, I have been on transport offices all day."

The women stopped crying for a moment and took his hand. "We only received report a few minutes ago. Bloomington has been completely destroyed, by a series of tornados."

This time it was Chakotay's turn to choke back tears.

Greg didn't know what to say to Kathryn. He honestly didn't know where Pheobe was or if she was even alive. He just didn't know. So that's what he decided to tell her.

"Kathryn, I don't know where your sister is." "But if she is anything like you I am sure that she will be fine."

Kathryn tired to smile, but her head hurt and she was beginning to loose concousiness again. Greg elevated her head with a small blanket as she tired to concentrate on what Greg was saying.

Just then he heard the sound of his cousins voice. He yelled back and soon Chakotay was next to Kathryn. Chakotay used his combadge to transport for help. He took his cousin aside as they waited for the medical straff.

"Greg have you seen Kathryn's sister she keeps asking for her."

Greg sighed. "Chakotay I haven't seen Pheobe since the tornado hit. She was with me at the bunker but then she simply disappeared."

Chakotay shook his head. "I'm sorry."

The medical staff appeared a few minutes later, and began attending to Kathryn.

Greg took Chakotay's hand as he was leaving with Kathryn. "Chakotay I think you should know that the medical staff found Gretchen's body a little while ago. Apparetnly she was on the second floor when the tornado hit. She never had a chance."

This time Chakotay didn't hide the fact that he was crying. They both left on the transport with Kathryn and headed toward the hopital.

TBC


	13. Old Memories

Being So Close

Pt13 Old Memories

Kathryn was directly put into the emergency room. The doctor had told Chakotay that her internal injuries were severe and that it would take time to know the extent of her injuries. Chakotay thanked the doctor as the doctor rushed into surgery.

Chakotay sat next to his cousin. He had never seen Greg this despondent before. Chakotay knew that he was the only one that knew how much Pheobe had meant to him. His thoughts were interrupted by a sigh and smile from this cousin.

"You know Chakotay I remember the first time that I saw her." I opened up the door and there she stood. It was almost as if the spirits had delivered her directly to me."

"I know the feeling cousin; I remember the first time that I saw Kathryn in person. I had just beamed onto her bridge on Voyager. I was a Maqui at the time and I was armed as I beamed over." I saw Paris walk in and I had a few choice words for him. And then out of nowhere this woman walked in front of me and told me that I was to give him respect because he was a member of her crew." "And I thought this woman has to be out of her mind."

Greg turned to Chakotay. "I had forgotten that you were a Maqui." "That must have been difficult being a Captain and being sub ornate to another Captain."

Chakotay shrugged. "With any other Captain it might have been. But with Kathryn it was never difficult.' Don't get me wrong we did things to piss each other off. But we always remained friends. And then we got stranded."

Greg smiled. "Ahh the old rub the sticks to make fire story?"Chakotay grinned. "How did you know about that?"

"Kathryn told Pheobe and Pheobe told me." "You were always rotten with that skill."

"Don't I know it. But actually I was stranded four times with Kathryn." Four times that I recall anyway."

"You were stranded with her four times. Damn Chakotay and you never made your move?" "That's very unlike you."

Chakotay laughed. "Well once I was stranded with her with the crew when the Kazan took over the ship." "Another time our shuttle crashed and I almost lost her on an alien planet. The next time I encountered a part of space that was separate from my own reality and Kathryn hadn't met me yet. Chakotay took a breath and sighed. "And then their was New Earth."

Greg had a puzzled look on his face as Chakotay continued. Chakotay managed to fight back tears as he began to tell his cousin the truth about when he had fallen in love with Kathryn.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Seven had been taken into custody in Ohio. Because of her crime she had to wait for her case to be brought to trial. When the judge learned that the members involved were heroes, he decided that the trial should take place where it was convenient for the members involved. So on those grounds he sent Seven to Bloomington, Indiana.

Seven was setting in her cell when she heard a strange sound that she had never heard before. Some of the other prisoners were yelling the word "Tornado" She had no idea what that was or why they were yelling. She noticed that some of the prisoners were crouched in the corners so she did the same. Then she recognized something familiar. Wind.

The tornado burst through the prison sending bricks everywhere. Seven closed her eyes, and tried to protect her hair.

When it was all over the prison was only a few bricks. Seven was covered by a few of them. She began removing them from around her. As she removed the last one, it slipped and landed on her toe. She kicked the building material and yelled out. Apparently you shouldn't kick bricks she figured as she hobbled out of her cell.

Seven called out but their was no one around. Everything around her lie in ruin. She felt alone. She hadn't felt so alone since the day Voyager got stranded in a Nebula. And the doctor went offline.

She made her way out of the building and stared at the destruction. She looked up a tree that was unharmed, but next to it was a completely demolished building. She stared at it in confusion. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud siren.

In the distance she saw medical staff and police officers.

Seven didn't want to be locked up again. So she decided to run.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Back at the hospital Greg and Chakotay were having a meal in the lounge. They were enjoying each others company when a police officer came over to them.

"Excuse me sir, are you Chakotay?"

"I am what can I do for you?"

"I have a message for you from the captain. He regrets that he could not deliver it himself but he is rather busy."

"Thank you officer." The officer nodded and left.

Chakotay opened the letter and read.

_Dear Captain Chakotay,_

_I hope that Kathryn is doing well in surgery. She has always been like family to us. I was sad to hear of Gretchen Janeway's passing. She and her husband were very generous to us over the years._

_I am writing to tell you that the prison here in Bloomington was completely destroyed. Their were no survivors they never had a chance._

_The tornado was the strongest we have ever had. I have lived in this area for 60 years and never have I ever seen so much destruction._

_We have had no word on Pheobe, she is presumed dead._

_Kathryn will remain in all of our prayers._

_Sincerely,_

_Captain Mark Thomas _

_Bloomington Indiana Police Department_

Chakotay handed the letter to Greg who began to read it. When he was finished he handed the letter to Chakotay.

Greg got up and walked over to a large window. Chakotay followed him. The stood silently looking out the window together.

TBC

*I made it a tad longer this time. And for those of you who are asking, I am not a writer, I only play one when the script asks me 2. LOL


	14. An Interesting Hit

Being So Close

Pt14

An Interesting Hit

The sun was beginning to set in the sky over San Francisco when the doctor finally came out of surgery. He walked over to Chakotay and Greg who were waiting in the lobby. Chakotay jumped up as soon as he saw the doctor.

"Doctor how Kathryn?"

"She had extensive internal injuries. I have repaired almost all of the damage; however she will require another surgery in a few days."

Chakotay thanked the doctor as he turned to leave. "Doctor may I see her?"

"She really needs to rest Chakotay, I'm not sure that it would be a good idea."

Greg stood up and walked over to his cousin. "Doctor this really is important for him just for a few minutes?"

"All right come along Chakotay." Chakotay thanked his brother and then headed off after the doctor. Greg simply sat down and waited.

The doctor led Chakotay to Kathryn's room. "5 minutes Chakotay, she needs to rest. She had massive internal bleeding and both of her lungs were punctured."

Chakotay walked into Kathryn's room and let the door gently close behind him. What he saw in front of him made him tear. Kathryn's small ivory body lying on the bed, covered by dozens of tubes and appendages.

He sat on the stool next to her and silently sent a prayer to the spirits for her recovery and for safe return to him. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Quietly he mumbled to himself that it hadn't been five minutes yet.

Greg appeared at the door with a nurse. Chakotay smiled at Greg who walked over to him. Greg looked over at Kathryn and smiled, but Chakotay was the first to speak.

"Thank you Greg, I really needed to see her."

"I know, she looks bad Chakotay but at least she is alive."

Chakotay touched Kathryn's small hand. "When I think about all of the times that I almost lost this women Greg, I think about everything we have been through together and how much I love her.

Greg smiled. "You two belong to one another you always have."

Chakotay looked up and saw the nurse at the cabinet. He redirected his focus on Kathryn as Greg walked to the opposite side of the room. The nurse followed him.

Greg sat in the chair and watched Chakotay hold Kathryn's hand. He remembered the first time that he held Phoebe's hand. Actually Pheobe had taken his hand and placed hers over it. His thoughts were interrupted by the nurse who sat down next to him.

"Hi I'm Megan what's your name?"

"I'm Greg nice to meet you Megan."

Megan smiled. "You have a great smile Greg its one of the first things that I noticed about you."

"Thanks."

"As Megan was getting up from the chair she whispered to him. "I would really like to go out with you sometime. I think we would have a great time together." It took Greg a minute to process what had just happened.

Megan walked over to Chakotay. "She had severe damage to her spleen and her pelvis was almost shattered. The repaired the damage to her kidney's but her other injuries have not been treated yet."

Chakotay gave Megan a look. "The doctor didn't say anything like that when I just talked to him a few minutes ago."

Megan sighed. "Well he is a busy man; I mean he could have missed something."

Chakotay stood up. "No, you don't understand nothing you just said was anything like the doctor described."

Finally Greg had processed what Megan had asked him. "Megan did you just ask me out on a date?" Megan took a few steps back, took out a camera and snapped a few shots of Kathryn before she bolted out the door. Chakotay was on her tail in a flash. Greg called security from Kathryn's room.

Megan flew down the corridor. Chakotay was right behind her. He caught her just as she rounded the final turn before leaving the hospital. He slammed her body against the wall.

"Give me the camera now."

"I never pictured you as someone who likes it rough Chakotay."

Chakotay grabbed the camera from her side pocket. "If I ever see you in this hospital again, I will personally have you fired from whatever filth you do for a living."

Security rounded the corner just as Chakotay let Megan go. "Ahh you are an angry warrior how cute." All the pent up rage that Chakotay had vented in a single action as he hit Megan and she fell to the floor."

He leaned down next to her. "Well at least you're in a hospital."

Chakotay returned to Kathryn's room. Greg saw his cousin and smiled. "I take it you took care of the reporter."

"Let's just say her story took an interesting hit."

The doctor returned to the room and Chakotay and Greg both left and went back to waiting. TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Being So Close

pt15

Seven had decided that it would be safest if she stayed away from the main roads. She walked all day through pastures and the woods. It was just beginning to get dark when she encountered a small structure near the edge of some oak trees.

Seven went to the front door and cautiously opened it. Inside was a small table, a fireplace and a bed. She tossed her hair back and noticed for the first time how messy it was. She ran her fingers through it a few times before lying down on the bed and falling asleep.

The next morning the sun beamed brightly in the sky. Seven got up and wandered around the cabin. It was only one room but she was pleasantly happy to have a place of her own.

She was beginning to get hungry. She remembered passing a small stream before heading up the hill toward the cabin the previous night. The only fishing experience that she had acquired had been when Chakotay and she had crashed on a primitive planet. Although at first the natives had bothered her she grew to enjoy their company. And even thou their methods were very old she was glad that she had some experience to help her build a few traps for the fish.

When the traps were finished she placed them around the edge of the stream and went for a small walk upstream. She was just turning back when something on the other side of the steam caught her eye. She waded through the chilly water and then she realized what it was.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Kathryn had spent another day in surgery. Chakotay and Greg had not left the hospital all night. And with the exception of Chakotay having to do occasional paperwork for Kathryn, per the hospitals request, he never left her side. When Chakotay did leave her side, Greg was always there to take his place.

Greg and Chakotay had bonded since he had returned to Earth. He never remembered being so close to his cousin when he was a young man.

Greg was setting next to Kathryn reading a magazine when he heard her stir. He walked over to the bed and took Kathryn's hand. Kathryn stirred again. This time Greg walked over to com and contacted Chakotay. He stayed with her until Chakotay arrived.

When Chakotay burst into the room he almost burst into tears. There setting up in bed was Kathryn smiling at him.

"Hello Chakotay, I'm glad you finally made it. I hope you haven't been asking girls for their phone numbers thinking that I wasn't going to pull through."

Chakotay didn't respond to her statement. He did however place his lips over hers and cry gently on her shoulder. Sensing that the two of them would like to be alone Greg took his leave and shut the door behind him. He walked out to the garden, and watched the leaves blow gently in the wind.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Seven realized that it was human. She reached down and turned it over. She recognized the face immediately. She checked for a pulse, their was one, so she placed the body in her arms and headed for the cabin.

When Seven got to the cabin she placed the body on the bed and covered it with some blankets that she had found under the bed. She started a fire and cooked the fish that she had caught.

As she ate the fist her mind began to wander. And then a plan began to unravel in her mind. She looked at the body again, and swallowed another piece of fish.

**************************************************************************************************************************

When Greg returned to Kathryn's room, Chakotay and she were sharing a meal together. The doctor had told Chakotay that Kathryn was recovering nicely from her wounds. Greg sat on the couch and watched the two of them eat together. Just as Kathryn was finishing her meal, she turned to Chakotay.

"Chakotay."

"Yes Kathryn."

"Chakotay how is my sister doing? Is she here in the hospital too?"

Chakotay swallowed the last bit of his salad before he took a deep breath.

"Kathryn, Pheobe isn't here."

Kathryn looked at Chakotay. "What hospital did they send her to Chakotay?" And where is my mom I'm surprised she hasn't come with a plate of home cooked food yet."

Chakotay took her hand and slowly caressed it. "Kathryn your mom didn't make it and no one has seen your sister since the tornado hit."

Kathryn shook her head and pointed at Greg. "Greg was with Pheobe I remember he asked me where she was because he wanted to go see her. Greg knows where Pheobe is don't you Greg."

Greg walked over and took Kathryn's other hand. "Kathryn the last time that I saw Pheobe was just as the tornado hit your house. I haven't seen her since. Everyone has been looking for her, but they haven't found her body yet."

Kathryn screamed at both of them. "My sister is alive why are you lying to me! I saw her I saw her!"

Chakotay tried to calm her down, but she only screamed louder. Greg called the doctor in who finally had to sedate her because she was becoming hysterical. When Kathryn had finally drifted to sleep the doctor spoke to Chakotay.

"She is still suffering from her concussion. She is still delirious about the events that have happened the last few days. Give it time Chakotay eventually she will begin to put everything together.

Chakotay thanked the doctor as he sat next to Greg. Greg gave Chakotay a look and then he spoke.

"Chakotay, I'm going to go look for her."

"Look for whom?"

"Pheobe."

Chakotay sighed. "Greg I know that the loss of Pheobe has hurt you but,"

"What is Kathryn was right and she really is alive Chakotay?"

'Kathryn was delirious you heard the doctor Greg."

"I know but I have to try." And with that Greg left the hospital and headed for Indiana, alone, but with hope.

TBC

* Thanks everyone for your feedback and congratulations on my b-day today. IF you keep reading I will keep writing even thou I am getting very old!


	16. The Ones You Love Suffer Most

Being So Close

Pt 16

The Ones You Love Suffer Most

Greg spent the night at a hotel in San Francisco. The following morning he got up early and headed for the transport station. When he reached Bloomington he suddenly realized how much destruction there really was. He hadn't realized it before, maybe because his mind was preoccupied at that time.

He adjusted his backpack and began the trek to where the Janeway house used to stand. When he got there he took a moment and said a silent prayer to the spirits in memory of Gretchen Janeway. Even thou he hadn't known her for very long she had graciously welcomed both of them in her home. As he turned toward the north field he took a deep breath and began to walk.

After a few hours he took a break. He seated himself on a log and had a snack. The birds were chirping and there was a small breeze. He lie back on the log and watch the clouds float by. He thought about Pheobe, about who important she had become in his life, and about being close to her. And for the first time he really thought what it would be like if he never saw her again. And it made him cry.

**************************************************************************************************************************

When Chakotay came into Kathryn's room in the morning she was very pleasant with him. Cautiously he remembered what the doctor had told him the previous day. Kathryn could tell there was something bothering him so finally she piped up and asked.

"Chakotay you seem a little down today, is something the matter?"

"I'm sorry Kathryn I am just feeling a little tired today that's all. Shall I go and get you some breakfast; I heard that they are planning on serving French toast today."

Kathryn grinned. "Mmm, French toast sounds great; can I have some toast too?"

"Of course Kathryn whatever you want I will get it for you all you have to do is ask."

Kathryn smiled as Chakotay was leaving the room. Just as he was opening the door she stopped him. "And if you could bring my sister along with you that would be great also, have you seen the phone Chakotay I would really like to call my mom." Chakotay simply nodded and walked out the hallway. He didn't know what to tell her.

Chakotay ran into the doctor on the way back from the cafeteria. He asked the doctor about what he should say to Kathryn about her family. The doctor shrugged and placed his hand on Chakotay's shoulder.

"Because of the concussion that Kathryn received, she will not remember what you asked her by the time that you return to the room." She is still in a state of denial."

"

So you're saying that I should just forget about what she asks about?"

"At this point Chakotay, it's the best thing that you can do for her recovery. If she suffers any extra stress at this point her condition may worsen and her denial could become permanent."

Chakotay returned to Kathryn's room, French toast in hand. He walked through the door and she greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning Chakotay, do I smell French toast?" Chakotay placed the tray in front of her. "And you brought me toast too, how did you know that I was wishing for toast today?"

Chakotay smiled on the outside, but his heart was breaking on the inside. "Just a lucky guess, I guess."

**************************************************************************************************************************

Greg had been searching all day and now it was beginning to get dark. As he reached the city he turned around and watched the sun set behind the corn fields. He sighed and returned to the transporter station.

He re-emerged in San Francisco and went to go check on Chakotay and Kathryn. Kathryn was glad to see Greg. Greg was about to tell her that he hadn't had any luck finding her sister when Chakotay interrupted him. Chakotay smiled at Kathryn and told her that he wanted to show Greg something outside. Kathryn smiled and waved good-bye to them both.

"Greg the doctor told me that Kathryn had reached a point where she is in denial about everything. She doesn't know what's going on around her. We are not supposed to talk to her about family and if she brings it up, talk about something else."

"You mean she doesn't realize that her mom is dead or that her sister is still missing?"

"Greg she doesn't even know why she is in the hospital. She wanted to go home today. Back to Indiana."

"But there is nothing left of the house or of the whole city."

"We know that Greg, Kathryn however doesn't even remember the tornado hitting her house or anything before that."

"What are you saying Chakotay"

Chakotay took a breath and let a tear fall. "Greg she doesn't even remember that we are engaged to one another."

TBC


	17. Dark Very Dark

Being So Close

Pt17

Dark- Very Dark

It had been a few days since Seven had found the body of Pheobe Janeway. Pheobe still had a concussion and had been completely mute since Seven had found her. Pheobe had no idea who Seven was or even where she was. And thus Seven's plan began to form.

Seven was still angry at Chakotay, and mostly at Kathryn. She remembered watching Kathryn and Chakotay announce their engagement while she was in prison. Seven had watched as Kathryn kissed her man and he kissed her back.

She thought about the time when she thought Chakotay loved her, not Kathryn.

And then there was Pheobe. Seven had only met Pheobe on one occasion. Pheobe had been standing next to some man. She had given Pheobe a wicked look and Pheobe had noticed. Instead of brushing the look aside, Pheobe had marched over to Seven. Seven remembered the conversation vividly.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Hi, I'm Pheobe Janeway, Kathryn is my sister."

Seven smirked. "I know who you are." Seven fixed her hair and pretended to ignore Pheobe."

"I just wanted to say that you and the commander make a handsome couple and I hope that you two are very happy together."

Seven smiled and turned to Pheobe. "It really is a shame that you don't have better hair and looks. Maybe if you did you would have a chance to find a half-way decent man."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, but maybe I should spell it out for you. Your ugly and I am pretty and you will never ever have a man as good looking as Chakotay. The only man you will ever get will have to pay someone else to take you out."

Pheobe pinned her hair up and had slammed Seven into one of the columns. She messed up her hair and her makeup. And even worse then that she had ripped Seven's dress. Chakotay had come over at that very moment and had to pry Pheobe off of her.

As Chakotay had been consoling her Pheobe shouted at Chakotay. "Your date Chakotay is a miserable women. And I feel sorry that a man of your stature has surrendered to a mindless blonde bimbo."

************************************************************************************************************************************************

But now it was Seven's turn for revenge. She planned on making Pheobe suffer not only for her direct words but also for Kathryn's relationship with Chakotay. She thought long and hard about what she should do to Pheobe. And after a few more days of thinking she came up with a perfect plan.

Seven knew that Pheobe would eventually come out of her coma. She had found a tricoder on a body a few miles away. She had used it on Pheobe and discovered that any day she would regain consciousness.

Seven knew that she would have to begin her plan immediately. She moved the bed to the center of the room and boarded up all of the windows in the cabin. And then she began constructing a cage that surrounded the entire frame of the bed. Something that Pheobe could never get out of.

Seven laughed at the genius of her plan. Pheobe would be stuck in a cage. No one would be able to find her, in an isolated cabin. It had been nearly a week since the tornado had hit. Everyone would think that Pheobe Janeway had died.

Seven took one more look at Pheobe before she spit on her.

"Who's the mindless blonde bimbo now?"

TBC


	18. A week7days 168hours

Being So Close

Pt 18

A week-7days -168hours

It had been one week.

One week since the tornado had hit.

One week since everything had changed.

One week.

Greg sat in the hospital waiting room. He stared at the fish swimming around the tank. He cracked a smile when one of the larger fish chased a smaller fish out of the sunken ship. He was so entranced in his own thoughts that he didn't hear his name being called.

"Excuse me sir, your Greg correct?"

Greg shook his head and looked at the nurse in front of him. "I'm sorry, yes I am Greg."

"This memo just came for your cousin Chakotay."

"Thank you nurse I will see that he gets it." The nurse smiled and walked back to her station. Greg stared at the letter for a moment before he got up and headed toward Kathryn's room.

When Greg entered Kathryn's room he noticed that Chakotay was asleep in the armchair next to the window. He shook him quietly until he awoke.

"Chakotay, this letter just came for you." Chakotay stood up and the two men left Kathryn alone and asleep in her room. The two walked the halls together, until Chakotay finally stopped and opened up the letter.

_Dear Chakotay and Greg,_

_I regret to have to write this letter to you both. I wish that it had not come to this but regretfully I have no choice. _

_As a captain I have to make decisions all of the time. As a former Captain Chakotay I am sure you have made the same kind of choices._

_The Bloomington Police department continues to find bodies in the ruble. Unfortunately no one has been found alive for three days. I have had many people scouting for any signs of Pheobe Janeway; sadly there has been no trace of her._

_At this point in time I must conclude that she is dead, and the search for her body had been terminated._

_You both have my deepest sympathy,_

_Captain Mark Thomas_

_Bloomington Police Department_

Greg already knew what the letter said. He knew that the search for Pheobe Janeway was being called off. So when Chakotay lifted his head from the letter to look at his cousin, he knew that he didn't need to say anything.

The two of the walked the corridors quietly. Chakotay returned to Kathryn's room, and Greg decided to go for a walk alone.

Kathryn awoke an hour later. Her head hurt and she didn't know where she was. She slowly got up and began to get her bearings. Chakotay was by her side in a second.

"Carefully Kathryn."

"Chakotay, I am so glad that you are here. The last thing that I remember is the tornado siren going off and I was trying to get to the basement."

Chakotay froze. "You remember the tornado Kathryn?"

"Chakotay of course I remember the tornado."

He sat on her bed next to her and took her hand. "What else do you remember Kathryn, please tell me it's important."

Kathryn thought for a moment. "I remember being mad at you at my sisters birthday party. And I remember her telling that awful story about me and that closet." Kathryn gave Chakotay a crooked smile, "and I remember you asking me to marry you."

Chakotay couldn't help but give her a hug. Tears were streaming down his face and Kathryn couldn't understand what was wrong with him. "Chakotay what is wrong, why are you crying?" "Kathryn you had a concussion and you were completely delusional, you didn't remember anything, or anyone."

"I'm sorry Chakotay that must have been incredibly hard on you."

He smiled at her and gave her another hug. "Please don't do that ever again, I have already lost you too many times in my life."

There was a knock on the door, and the doctor walked in. Chakotay told him everything and he immediately checked Kathryn.

"Chakotay it seems that Kathryn has almost fully recovered."

Kathryn smiled. "So when do it get to go home doctor?"

The doctor smiled. "As long as you take it easy you should be able to leave tomorrow."

"Great, thank you doctor."

Chakotay noticed the doctor was motioning him toward the door. He followed the doctor out into the hallway and closed the door behind him.

"Chakotay, you are going to have to tell Kathryn the truth know. It seems that her condition is much better than before."

"Do you think that she will suffer a relapse?"

"At this point, no. She seems fine. But you need to tell her as soon as possible."

"Thank you for all of your help doctor." Chakotay re-entered Kathryn's room.

"Kathryn I need to tell you something very important."

**************************************************************************************************************************

2 days later

When Kathryn arrived with Chakotay and Greg at the transport station in Indiana she could hardly believe her eyes. The town that she grew up in had been completely demolished. She took Chakotay's hand as they began to walk to where she used to live.

When Kathryn got their she couldn't believe her eyes. The house was completely gone, except for the basement. She turned to Chakotay and took his hand. "Chakotay I would really like to rebuild our own house here. Would you mind terribly if we did that?"

"Of course not Kathryn, as long as you help me build it, it's been years since I have built anything."

Kathryn laughed. "Of course I will help you build it. But right now we should get ready for the funeral."

Chakotay took her hand. "Aye Captain." Kathryn gave him a little push for that.

The funeral was a somber and quiet affair. Owen Paris had given the eulogy for both Gretchen Janeway and Pheobe Janeway. Some of the voyager crew had come also, along with the entire Bloomington police department.

As the ceremony was ending Kathryn Janeway came up to the stage to give her eulogy for both her sister and her mother. As she was adjusting the microphone everyone applauded her. She smiled and then began her eulogy speech.

_My name is Kathryn Janeway._

_Some of you in the audience may know me as Captain Janeway. I hate to be called Maim, unless its crunch time and I hate to be called sir._

_Some of the voyager crew smiled as she continued._

_We are here today to grieve the lost of my mother Gretchen Janeway, and my sister Pheobe Janeway. Both of which I loved and respected in their own way._

_My mother taught me to reach for anything that I ever wanted in life. That struggling sometimes comes when reaching a dream. She loved and cared for me while I was ill, and reprimanded me when I didn't do my best. She was a wonderful caring mother and I will miss her._

_My sister Pheobe Janeway was a thorn in my side as a child. As we both aged the thorn got bigger and harder to deal with. Those of you with brothers and sisters know what I mean._

_But my sister was a captivating strong willed woman. She fought anyone who stood in the way of what she wanted. She never tolerated anyone's disrespect for her or for her friends. If you crossed her she would always let you know._

_Pheobe never married, but she was always taking care of mom and me. I will miss her. _

_Kathryn took a deep breath and sighed. She took her glass of wine and lifted it up._

_To Gretchen and Pheobe Janeway. They will always be a part of those who knew them. We miss you and we love you._

Chakotay took the stage with Kathryn, and then gave her a kiss.

TBC


	19. Insane

Being So Close

Pt 19

Insane

Seven had completely finished the cage. She was very proud of her piece of perfection. She took a step back, and took a walk around it. She smiled at her latest accomplishment. Seven realized that she hadn't eaten for a day and decided that she would go and check her traps near the river. She smiled one last time at her cage and then left the cabin.

Pheobe stirred. She turned slightly to her left and slowly opened her eyes. The last thing that she remembered was trying to get to safety with Greg after the tornado hit. But where was she now? She had no idea.

Carefully she began to get her bearings. She sat up slowly surveying her surroundings. She was in bed with a cage completely surrounding her. Where in the hell was she?

"Hello is anyone here?"

She crawled to the side of the cage and shook it as hard as she could. It didn't even wobble slightly. She heard a noise outside and decided considering her situation that she should pretend that she was still unconscious. She laid back down just as the door opened.

Seven returned with a large fish in hand. She took it to the kitchen and began preparing it for dinner. She cut off its head and began flushing out its organs.

While Seven was busy working on the fish carcass, Pheobe lightly opened one eye. She saw Seven standing at the sink and almost did fall unconscious. Seven had done this to her. But what wasn't she supposed to be in prison.

Seven laid the fish in a frying pan and turned to check on Pheobe. She grabbed her tricoder from the table and began to scan Pheobe. But something was wrong. According to the tricoder Pheobe should be awake.

She began screaming Phoebe's name. But Pheobe remained still. Seven began to panic she unlocked the door, but as soon as he did Pheobe crashed through it sending Seven tumbling to the floor.

Within an instant Pheobe was out the front door. She was a little disoriented but she decided that she should just run. And that's what she did she began to run through the forest. She knew that Seven was after her, but that only made her run faster.

She knew that if she made it to a clearing she would have some idea of where she was. Maybe she would even run into someone that she knew. Maybe someone was looking for her. And then it happened.

She lay on the ground. Something had her leg. She was trapped. She tried to get her leg out of the man made trap, but she was unsuccessful. She heard footsteps coming from the trees. She heard some branches break, as they were cleared from the path. And then Seven appeared in front of her.

Pheobe shouted at her. "Get the hell away from me Seven!"

Seven smiled and pushed some of the hair out of her eyes.

"Glad you remember the blonde bimbo Pheobe."

"How could I forget such a bimbo like you?"

"Ahh come on Pheobe that's no way to talk to me aren't we friends?"

"If you think we are friends Seven why don't you untie me, and I will show you what good friends we really are."

"Actually you put up a really good fight Pheobe, I'm impressed. I never thought that you would out-smart a former Borg. You have spirit and I like that. Sadly you are going to have to go back to your cage.

Seven picked up a stick, knocked it against the tree a few times and then hit Pheobe in the back of the head with it. Pheobe lay motionless on the ground.

Seven smiled as she cut the trap, and dragged Pheobe back to the cabin.

TBC


	20. Old memories die or do they?

Being So Close

Pt20

Old memories die- or do they?

A month had passed since the series of tornados had devastated Bloomington Indiana. People were busy rebuilding their lives, and the town.

Chakotay and Kathryn were putting on the finishing touches on the house that they had been building. It had been a rewarding experience for both of them. Kathryn learned how to build things, and Chakotay enjoyed showing Kathryn his skills when it came to woodworking.

As the end of the day fell near the two of the lounged on the couch in front of the fireplace. As Kathryn got comfortable on the couch, Chakotay headed to the kitchen to grab a cup of tea.

"Kathryn would you mind if I asked you a question?"

"Chakotay surely by now, you should know that you can ask me anything."

He sighed and sat next to her on the couch. "If we would have stayed stranded together on New Earth how long do you think it would have been before you changed your mind about us?"

Kathryn looked deeply into the fire. "I have often wondered that myself. But honestly Chakotay, the day that I was working in my talaxian tomato garden, if you would have asked, if I wanted you, I would have jumped into your arms in a heartbeat."

"Why didn't you ever tell me Kathryn?"

"Because we went inside and then we got hailed by Voyager. If I would have said it, we both would have had a serious issue to deal with as soon as we re-boarded the ship."

Chakotay looked away from her face and got up from the couch. "So instead you spent years never telling me anything about how you felt about me?"

"Chakotay that was a very very long time ago. How can you blame me for it now? I mean we are together now. I am here with you now."

Chakotay didn't know what was bothering him. He apologized to Kathryn and told her that he wasn't feeling well and that he felt like turning in for the night. She asked him if she could do anything for him, but he only shook his head and retreated to the bedroom.

That night Kathryn had a strange dream. She dreamt about when she and her sister had decided to go for a walk in the woods and build a secret hiding place. At first Kathryn didn't want to go because she was older and she wanted to work on one of her science projects. Pheobe kept bothering her so eventually she went with her sister's plan.

They went traipsing around the forest until they came upon a small cabin. Pheobe decided to see what was inside the cabin. Kathryn stayed outside not wanting to go in. Then she heard a scream she ran after her sister, but as soon as she got through the front door she ran into the Borg.

Kathryn woke up screaming. Chakotay ran down the stairs to the couch. Kathryn was completely soaked in sweat and tears. She shook violently against Chakotay's arms. He tried to calm her down.

But she spoke one word instead. And the word that she said even sent a shiver down Chakotay's spine.

The word was

"Borg."

TBC

*ha ha Didn't see that one coming did you?*

*And if you hate this story because of the way I have made Seven- Sorry it's my story. If you want Seven to behave differently write your own story!


	21. A short new Realtionship

Being So Close

Pt21

A short new relationship

Kathryn slowly cried herself to sleep in his arms. Chakotay carried her to the bedroom and covered her with the blanket. She murmured a few times but never woke up. He closed the door behind him.

As Chakotay wandered through the home that he and Kathryn had built, he couldn't get the Borg out of his mind. Something inside him told him that something wasn't right. He placed himself on the floor in front of the fire, and decided to talk to his animal guide.

She appeared to him in front of their new home in Indiana. She gazed into his eyes once and then turned and ran to the north field. She stopped just as she got to the old shelter. She turned once more and then disappeared.

Chakotay gathered his bundle and walked over to with window. He sighed. There were a few lights on in the city, he felt restless like he was forgetting about something very important. He began getting angry at himself for not understanding his own thoughts.

He went back upstairs to check on Kathryn. She was still asleep so he rolled over to her, and eventually sleep came for him as well.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Chakotay awoke to sounds in the kitchen. He turned over to see that Kathryn was missing. Quietly he walked down to the kitchen, and noticed that Kathryn and Greg were making breakfast together.

On the stool watching them both intently was Greg's new girlfriend. He had met her at the university where Chakotay had been giving semester classes. She was a lot younger than he was. But she was very smart, and had a good head on her shoulders. However she had no sense of humor at all.

Chakotay arrived in the kitchen, and smiled at Kathryn. He gave a kiss on the cheek, and washed his hands in the sink. "I sure hope that you didn't cook this all by yourself Kathryn. It would be a shame to let all of this great food go to waste." Kathryn gently pushed him out of the way. "As a matter of fact, Chakotay Greg did the cooking I did the supervising."

"As long as you know what you are good at Kathryn."

Greg couldn't help but laugh at them both. He had missed both his friends. His girlfriend Lynn however was less amused.

"So Chakotay, you give your wife a hard time when she tries to cook for you. That is just so typical for any guy."

Chakotay began setting the table. "Actually Lynn, she really can't cook and that's why I give her a hard time about it. I mean Kathryn can run a starship but ask her to boil water and she would mess it up."

Kathryn took another swing at him. "What Chakotay is trying to say is that, I can't cook. I think I can boil water though!"

Lynn looked at them both. "I think that is wrong to criticize anyone who is doing their best effort. Under no circumstances will I be associated with anyone who would laugh at them when something isn't funny." "Greg I am sorry I don't feel at ease here. It has been nice knowing you but I can't be associated with you any longer.

Greg continued chopping up the oranges but didn't look up at her. "Have a nice life Lynn. I hope you find someone equally as annoying as you someday."

Kathryn and Chakotay looked at one another. But Kathryn was the first to speak up. "What on earth was that Greg?"

Greg looked up at Kathryn for a split second, and smiled. "That was me saying goodbye to someone I should have never said hello to. Good grief what an annoying women. I swear I haven't heard such an annoying women since you brought Seven home to the house that day Chakotay.

Everything in the room went silent. It took Greg about 3 seconds to realize what he had just said. He had just said something so completely heartless. "Chakotay I am so sorry, I never meant to say that."

Chakotay and Kathryn were both looking at each other. When suddenly something popped into Chakotay's head. He took Kathryn's hand, and looked at Greg.

"Greg will you take me to the last spot where you saw Pheobe?"

TBC


	22. My love for you is Real

Being So Close

Pt22

My Love For You Is Real

(Part 1)

Greg led them to last spot where he had seen Pheobe. He turned to Kathryn and sighed.

"I'm sorry Kathryn, I was a fool." Kathryn looked up at him and smiled.

"What are you talking about Greg?"

"I am talking about thinking that I could ever replace your sister with anyone. She is a part of me and she will always be a part of me.

Chakotay stood next to Kathryn. "Greg once you meet a Janeway you are always with her. It was that way with Kathryn and I, and I think it will be the same for you." Actually," His words were cut short by something that caught his eye. He turned to see an animal running toward the forest. He dismissed it for a moment, until he heard the animal howl.

He immediately turned to Kathryn. "Kathryn do you remember where that cabin was in your dream that you had last night?"

"Chakotay that was 40 years ago, I'm sure that it was destroyed years ago."

"Do you remember where it is Kathryn?" She was about to answer him when he ran back to the house.

Greg and Kathryn followed him. Greg was puzzled by his behavior. "Cousin, what are you doing?"

Chakotay turned to Greg. "I have this feeling that something isn't right. I have to find that cabin."

"Well I am going with you, when do you want to leave?"

"As soon as possible."

"I should be able to be ready in ten minutes." He ran to the spare room to get his things."

Kathryn took Chakotay's hand. "I'm coming with you too Chakotay." He turned and smiled at Kathryn.

"Of course you are I can't do this alone."

Kathryn shoved a phaser in her side pocket and turned to Chakotay. "Whatever happens Chakotay, we will always be together."

Chakotay went over and gave her a small kiss on her lips. "Sounds like you have been listening 2 to many ancient legends." She smiled as he held her close. Greg appeared and they all left the house together.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Seven took her stick and banged it along the cage. Pheobe sat on the bed inside the cage and glared at her.

"Pheobe I know this is hard for you, but you are going to stay here until the day you die, so the least you can do is be friends with me."

Pheobe smiled. "I would rather die then ever be friends with you Seven."

Seven laughed. "That can be arranged if you wish."

Pheobe rolled her eyes at Seven. "Whatever Seven, I know you are afraid of me, it's not the other way around."

That got Seven's attention. "You must be suffering from dehydration; I could have sworn you said I was afraid of you. A Borg is afraid of nothing."

Pheobe chuckled. "Except for being alone. Drones hate to be alone. That's one of the reasons that you won't kill me."

Seven stomped her foot, and shook the cage, trying to get a response out of Pheobe. Pheobe remained still and quiet. Pheobe was never Starfleet but she could have been.

The three of them had been hiking for hours. Chakotay had decided that it was time to take a break, so they all sat down for a second and ate some of the food that they had brought.

Chakotay looked at the trees around him, while he chewed on some crackers. Kathryn stared at him, thinking about the first time that she had laid eyes on him. He had aged a bit, but he was still her Chakotay.

Greg interrupted her thoughts. "Kathryn what exactly are we looking for other than an old cabin?"

Kathryn looked at Greg, took his hand and spoke. "Hope Greg, we are looking for Hope." Greg was puzzled.

Chakotay turned to Kathryn and smiled. "Ready to get going you two?"

TBC


	23. My love for you is realpt2

Being So Close

Pt22(2)

*Ok- You can stop emailing me, I wrote the next part here it is--- I had a lot of work to do yesterday sorry---

After another hour of walking they finally reached the stream. Kathryn remembered it well. She remembered how many times she had crossed an old log to get to the other side, and fell in a few times as well.

All three of them looked for a way to get across and then Chakotay smiled at Kathryn.

"Guess what Kathryn; I guess you get to relive those memories again." He pointed to a log that had fallen ahead. Kathryn cringed at the fact that she was going to have to do a balancing act at her age. Even worse, if she fell in now she would never be able to give Chakotay a hard time about his "fire starting" abilities.

Greg and Chakotay reached the log, just as Kathryn let out a small scream. Chakotay turned around instantly and ran over to her. He noticed what she was looking at. A corpse lay suspended by some rocks and logs. He gave her a hug, and kissed her head. She cuddled him for a second, and then whispered thank you to him.

Greg didn't ask what she had seen. He figured it had been a body. He himself had seen several on their trip thus far.

When the three of them made it to the other side of the log. Kathryn silently took a deep breath of relief that she hadn't fallen in. She looked at Chakotay smiled and pointed to a small hill surrounded by pines.

"The cabin is up there Chakotay, if it still is standing."

Chakotay shook his head. "It's still standing Kathryn."

"How can you be so sure Chakotay, it's been 40 years!"

He took her hand. "Because someone has a fire going." Kathryn looked up at the cabin and noticed the smoke resonating from the chimney.

*************************************************************

Seven had just placed another log on the fire. She turned to Pheobe and smiled. "Its going to be cold tonight, you should be grateful that you are not outside."

Pheobe smiled back at Seven, and clasped the sides of the cage. "And you should be glad that I am not outside of this cage either, otherwise you would be inside of it."

Seven rolled her eyes. "You seem a little ungrateful; after all I was the one who saved your life."

This time Pheobe had to laugh. "Seven you really are clueless, I cannot understand why Chakotay or any man would ever give you the time of day, and by the way, your hair is messed up again!"

Seven immediately started the process to make herself pretty again. Fixing ever loose strand of her hair until every piece was perfectly in place.

She opened the door, to get more firewood, when something caught her eye. In the distance she saw three people making their way toward the cabin. Then she saw one of the mans faces and recognized it. It was Chakotay. She became very gritty until she saw the face of Kathryn Janeway.

She slammed the door shut, and looked at Pheobe. Somehow she was going to have to keep her quiet. She realized that it would be impossible to keep her quiet in the cage, so she grabbed the cage door and opened it.

Pheobe propelled her body out of the cage, grabbed a log from Seven's fire stash and held it next to her. "If you even step one closer to me, I will knock your head off Seven." It was then Pheobe heard a voice that she knew. It belonged to her sister. As she made her way toward the door she kept her eye on Seven. Pheobe had just opened the door, when Seven propelled herself at Phoebe.

The two of them rolled outside of the cabin. Wrestling one another.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Chakotay's head went up when he heard screams. But what he saw he couldn't believe. Wrestling in front of him were Seven and Pheobe.

Kathryn had just come up from behind Chakotay when she also looked up.

Kathryn was at a loss for words. In front of her walking toward her, was her sister. "Kathryn got her bearings and began running toward her sister. The both stopped a few feet in front of one another. Tears running down both of their faces. Finally the shock wore off and they embraced hugging and crying.

Greg ran toward Pheobe when he saw her. He closed his eyes and opened them thinking that he was dreaming.

Pheobe saw him coming and whispered something to her sister that made her let go. Pheobe stood in front of Greg.

She put a smirk on her face and called out to him. "Are you ever going to be close enough to me so that I can actually hold my future husband?"

That did it for Greg. He ran over to her and scooped her up in his arms.

Seven lay on the ground unconscious.

Pheobe turned to Kathryn and Chakotay who stood over Seven's body.

TBC


	24. Conclusion

Being So Close

Conclusion

Greg and Chakotay carried Seven's unconscious body back to Bloomington. They were all rather quiet while they listened to Phoebe's story about what she had gone through.

When the group reached the outskirts of the Janeway property line, Pheobe sighed. "I sure hope mom is going to cook tonight, I don't think I could lift a spoon or a ladle, and I certainly don't want you to cook Kathryn. After all I did survive my own death!"

Kathryn stopped mid stride. And took Phoebe's hand. "Pheobe I was so engrossed in your story that I forget to tell you."

Pheobe increased the hold on her sister's hand. "Mom died, didn't she?"

Kathryn nodded, while Pheobe gave her sister a hug.

When Pheobe got to the new house, she was amazed at how much it looked like the old one. She sat on the couch with a cup of tea and simply stared all around her. She took one sip of her tea, and basically fell asleep.

**************************************************************************************************************************

When Chakotay and Greg reached the police station, one of the officers recognized Chakotay immediately. He was the same officer that had hand delivered messages to Chakotay while Kathryn was in the hospital.

While Chakotay hoisted Seven into one of the cells, Greg gave a statement to the officer about what had happened. He saw the officer stiffen as he told him about the cage.

Chakotay was sliding the door shut when Seven regained consciousness. She got up quickly but staggered over to the bars where Chakotay was standing.

"Chakotay why have I been put here?"

"Seven you know why. Why do you ask questions to questions you already know the answer to?"

Seven looked at Chakotay. "You don't belong with Kathryn, you belong with me. Chakotay I know that you and I are different, but we are,"

"Seven please shut up."

Seven turned white as salt. "What did you say to me?"

"Seven the biggest mistake that I ever made in my life, was being so close to you, instead of staying close to Kathryn. You burned down my cousin's home, you escaped from prison, and you caged Kathryn's sister, and kept her hostage. Good grief Seven, I am over 40 years old, I don't need to be with a women who has the mental capacity of a 12 year old. I need women Seven, not a child."

She shouted at him. But he only grinned as he walked away from her cell. Just as he was opening the door he turned to her. "By the way Seven, Greg and Pheobe are going to be married, so your plan, whatever it was, didn't work."

As the door shut behind him he could hear Seven scream.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Pheobe and Greg were married a few weeks later. They moved into the house across the street from Kathryn and Chakotay. They spent lots of time together, being as close as possible from one another.

They were all setting on the couch together enjoying dinner together, when the wind blew the door wide open. Kathryn ran to shut it, but Chakotay stopped her. When she asked why he simply smiled and said,

"I think that your mom's spirit wants to join us."

The End

*Thanks for all of your comments-


End file.
